Happy Easter
by Konyakusha Ushi
Summary: Easter Time with our favorite five! Chocolate, bunnies and bunyip galore! It's the crazy Holidays that are the best and most memorable!


**((Disclaimer: I do not own '**_**Monsuno'**_**. **_**'Monsuno'**_** belongs to its **_**rightful owner/owners.**_**))**

_(Author's Notes: Hello, Konyakusha here! I'm taking a little break from my other fan fiction called 'Lingo' which turned out to be very popular. I'm so surprise and I thank everyone for their support. I'll think of some more ideas and update as soon as I can. In any case, it's a few days till Easter and I'm getting excited so here is an Easter fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review for me, I'll make me smile. 3…2…1…begin!)_

Sitting in a little café in some small and cosy town rich with markets and atmosphere, Bren was the first to break the silence between them all by saying, "Man!" Bren sighed happily, fist pumping the air. "I'm so pumped!" He rolled on his back until he was flung forward, so that he was now sitting on his rump, and grinned cheerfully.

"Calm it Glasses," Dax sighed, in a not so excited tone. "We got S.T.O.R.M chasing us, nothing to be excited about mate." Dax closed his narrow eyes, sinking further into his metal café chair. '_And when that lady finds me… after I betrayed her like that… we'll not really 'betrayed' as I was never on her side but still…_' Dax thought to himself musingly.

"How can you not be excited?" Bren shot back, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and theatrically sticking his nose up in the air. "Nothing like the rush of sugar over a long weekend." Dax further frowned at that, brow creasing.

"Listen Glasses," Dax began, but he was cut off by Chase Suno.

"Give the guy a break." Chase said with a little laugh. "It's a time to celebrate. And eat bucket loads of chocolate!" Chase patted his belly and grinned. "I can taste the different types of sugary goodness now. Dark…white…milk…"

"Bring the cattle in," Dax said, suddenly becoming alert and sitting upright in his chair. "You mean to say that it's Easter this weekend?" Bren practically fell out of his chair upon hearing that, glasses almost falling off of his face.

"What?" He cried. "Where have you been? Fairy land?! Who wouldn't know when Easter is?!" Dax frowned again and shrugged it off.

"Can't expect me to be on the ball all the time."

"Or at all." A female voice said from behind him. Dax didn't need to turn around to know who was there. He grinned and clicked his tongue.

"Well, if it isn't everybody's favourite Princess." He teased, placing his hands behind his head lazily. Jinja shot daggers at him with her eyes and went to tip his chair over. However, Dax caught her arm and pinched it with his over free hand.

"Jerk!" She hissed. "Pig!" Dax rolled his eyes, grin still evident on his face. She sighed, resting her hands on her hips. "Where's Beyal?" She asked. Dax rolled his eyes. It was always about that monkfish with her.

"He went to one of those little authentic markets." Chase answered with a yawn. "Said he was going to be a while and that he didn't want to inconvenience us. Speaking of which," Chase said, eyeing Jinja. "Where have you been?" Jinja met his gaze steadily.

"I was wandering around town." She said coolly. But something in her tone said otherwise. Chase raised his eyebrows at her, but quit it when Jinja frowned at him.

"Okay," he said in surrender. "I believe you."

"I don't." Dax whispered under his breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jinja said in a falsely sweet tone. She suddenly made a fist with her left hand. "Care to repeat that a little louder."

"Nah Princess," Dax sniffed. "I'm good." Jinja's frown deepened. Sensing a battle-mood coming on, Chase intervened and said,

"So… Um…Easter eggs!" His sudden exclamation made Bren, Jinja and Dax all turn to him and stare questioningly. "What types of Easter eggs do you guys like? I know that Bren likes any type but ones with crackling candy inside but I never asked you too." Chase nodded. "Dax, Jinja." He added.

"That's easy, Chase…" Jinja replied, waving her hand about casually with her nose stuck up in the air. "My favourite is…"

"Yowie!" Dax suddenly yelled. 3 pairs of eyes turned to him in absolute surprise to find that Dax was now standing, chair tipped over behind him. He had also attracted several pairs of eyes from the other customers.

"Uh…" Bren said. "Did you bang your toe?" Dax's head whipped around so that he was now staring at Bren. The stare was so intense that Bren shrunk a little under his glare.

"Ya kidding me, mate?" He cried. "Yowies," he banged his clenched fists down on the table. "Ya know?!"

"Quit it Dax! Stop being so loud!" Jinja hissed, grabbing his arm and squeezing it firmly. "Sit back down!"

"Ya know what I'm talking about Princess?" He asked. Jinja froze. She had never seen him so excited. "The Yowies?" A moment of silence followed. "Ya guys have never lived!" He declared, dropping back down into his seat.

"Care to explain what we're missing out on?" Jinja said sarcastically, to which Dax took no hint to.

"Bunyips. Little bunyips they are. Ya know? Little ugly versions of the yowies we avoid that're supposed to be cute in the shape of a chocolate or a big egg." More silence followed after that.

"I'm sorry," Jinja said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I don't understand Lowlanderness." Turned to her and snorted.

"Nor would ya ever." Chase restrained Jinja with a hand as she began to fume.

"I gotta question Dax." Bren suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"Why have a chocolate in the shape of something you try to avoid?" Dax rolled his eyes, as if it was the most stupid question in the word.

"Dunno. Yowie's just are mate." Bren stared at Dax in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Grinning, Dax replied, "Such is life." Jinja rolled her eyes and huffed. "But if ya guys are gonna get me any eggs, make it a Yowie."

"Oh please!" Jinja hissed. "As if anyone would give you chocolate Dax!"

"I reckon I've been a good enough boy this year." Dax replied with a smirk. "I mean, I'm helpin' you guys out. I think I deserve a few eggs from a giant white rabbit this year, don't' cha think?"

"He's kinda right-"Chase began.

"Don't encourage him Chase!" Jinja reprimanded. "It'll only-"

"Cut! I gotta go do something." Dax interrupted. He stood up quickly and pushed his chair in roughly, drawing more eyes of random people. He grinned at the group with a grin that clearly meant he was up to no good and tore off in the other direction, towards the markets. "Smell ya later!" He cried over his shoulder.

"What the crag?!" Jinja raged, standing up suddenly, disturbing the other customers once again. "What's he up to now?"

_(Please review. What Dax does is very funny (Aussies would get a great kick out of it as would non-Aussies) but I need some reviews for inspiration. Please review and give me some feedback. I wanna get this done before Easter. I'll probably upload two more chapters! Review!)_


End file.
